Transcendental
by turnabout
Summary: Some Klema fluff. Slightly based on E.T. by Katy Perry  but don't judge this if you don't like the song .  Ema throws her worries to the side and experiences something completely new to her with Klavier.


"Fräulein…" he purred.

Ema drew in a short breath as Klavier's large hand smoothed along her forearm, – instantly giving her goosebumps – snaked its way around her waist, and landed on the small of her back, making her jolt a little under his foreign touch. He sat down on his desk and pulled her, still standing, in between his legs. She felt her skin and cheeks begin to burn, so she averted her gaze to the floor. A tan finger tapped her chin, nudging her pair of emerald eyes up to be met with a pair of blue eyes. Blue like brittle ice on a morning lake.

She looked at him, nervously studying his face. He leaned further back on the edge of his desk which caused a small, creaking noise. Ema tried to jump away from him at the sudden noise, but she was steeled by Klavier's strong hands, tight around her middle. She was worried that someone would find them. She was worried about what she was getting into.

Klavier sensed Ema's anxiety and pulled her close to his chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his chiseled chest underneath her florid cheek. He bent down and she felt his long hair brushing against the side of her face, giving her chills. His hot breath filled her ear as he huskily whispered, "Ich wollte das schon so lange. Küss mich, Ema. Wenn es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gibt, dann trage ist das meine Schuld - und meine allein. Für dich, meine Süße, riskiere ich alles."

He slowly pressed his lips against her cheek in a cautious kiss, pulling away silently after a few seconds. Ema did not know what he had said, but she felt a different sort of confidence in his words. A new kind of trust to his unfamiliar language. She was ready; indicating so by raising her head off his chest to face his.

Still moving as if under a strobe light, Klavier reached out to cradle her face and brush some of the dark brown hairs off her alabaster forehead. After what felt like an eternity, he gingerly pulled her face closer to his than it had ever been and closed the gap.

Their first kiss was like an injection of adrenaline. Her heart began to thump against her ribcage, as if it needed to escape. His mouth moved against hers vigorously whilst Ema just stood there still in shock for a few seconds. His kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She felt like she was floating. This was worth the chance of being caught.

She entangled her small fingers in the blonde hair on the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to her, deepening the kiss. Ema felt a tingle as he moaned a little bit into her mouth. The couple took turns adjusting the ebb and flow, the rhythm of their passion. Klavier stopped grazing his fingertips up and down her back as he was taken by surprise. Did he taste… Snackoos on her lips? He smiled into the kiss, chuckling quietly in his throat.

Ema shivered as his laugh sent a vibration down into her very core. She was inexperienced with feeling as vulnerable as she was now. But with Klavier, there was no longer any fear. Her insides seemed to be expanding - as if she'd eventually combust – with every touch. She didn't care, all she did was try to absorb everything.

She could smell his cologne as she kissed down his neck and unbuttoned his black shirt. The contrast between his soft lips and his hard, naked chest was magnificent. Ema continued moving her mouth down his torso, blowing gently on where her lips had moistened, making Klavier shiver. She giggled at his defenselessness. Continuing to caress his sculpted chest with her petit hands, she moved her lips back to his. They fell back into their pulse, a beat more beautiful than any song Klavier had ever heard.

Eventually, she laid her head on his chest, softly sighing with bliss. But by no means had their fiery passion been extinguished. They stayed there well into the night. Eventually Ema fell asleep in his luxurious leather desk chair - giving up her final inhibition of being seen with Klavier – as he stroked her face, played with her hair, and absent mindedly hummed songs under his breath, his gaze never once faltering from her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Not my characters. D8 I'll own you one day Capcom.

I had some issues with the translation, (thanks to Ryouku for the clarification!) but the German phrase approximately = I've wanted this for so long. Kiss me, Ema. If there is any trouble, the blame is mine and mine alone. For you, my sweet, I will risk it all.

I would've just done the usual German/English hybrid – but I wanted him to speak exclusively in German in this. It's slightly based off of E.T. by Katy Perry. At least, it's what gave me the idea for this little scene and I referenced the lyrics as I wrote this. Silly pop songs. Listen to the version without Kanye, it's better. Anyway, hope this wasn't pitiful. Review honestly, and consider looking at my other fics. :D


End file.
